


The Dark Ending: Soaking in Forgiveness

by Ayb_Abtu



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Character Death, Eaten alive, Forgiveness, Night Howlers, Psychological Horror, Sad Ending, Savage Nick Wilde, Slow Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayb_Abtu/pseuds/Ayb_Abtu
Summary: Plans don't always work out as we would hope, and ambitions can easily bring ruin along with them. Determination isn't always enough. Friends aren't always enough. Just when we think we have the upper hand, a single mistaken action, can cause a gruesome fate.!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!THIS WORK CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF GORE, VIOLENCE, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, AND AMATEUR WRITING!IT IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH, OR THE EASILY SHAKEN.17+ RATING IS PROBABLY ADVISABLE, BUT RARELY TAKEN SERIOUSLY.(let me know if this warning is too much for what I've written, my warnings are conservative...)(I promise there is a 4th wall joke in the end note frame… take that for what you will.)





	The Dark Ending: Soaking in Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ZNN Editors Omnibus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/297687) by ZNN?. 
  * Inspired by [Zootopia - Bad Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/298023) by Daimyo. 



> Not so much "inspired by" Bad Ending, since I forgot about that old comic, but I thought it only fair to mention it, great comic.

_Judy laid nearly motionless on the ground, her eyes jumping around frantically to see the lighting on the walls, the fake grass in the exhibit, Bellwether’s dark grin. Her vision of the sheep, intermittently obscured, by the waving of Nick’s tail. She couldn’t hear much, her ears failing her as she slowly lost consciousness, barely making out Dawn’s triumphant cackle, becoming more distant, overpowered by the louder sounds closest to her._

_“It… wasn’t suppose to… end like this…” she thought, the last few minutes flashing before her._

 

                Nick scooped her up, darting behind a nearby column, setting her down to attempt dressing her wounded leg. Pulling out his cloth, spilling blueberries it was wrapping, he tightened it around her shin. Judy held up the case, pushing it toward him.

“Take the case! Get it to Bogo!” she ordered, whispering frantically. Nick shook his head.

“I’m not leaving you behind, that’s not happening! We’ll think of something!” he replied, looking about for an idea, spotting the blueberries on the floor, as Bellwether taunted them from the entrance of the room. Judy followed Nick’s eyes down to the blueberries. She cracked the case open quietly.

“What are you doing?!” Nick asked, watching her. Pulling out the weapon, she opened the ammunition slide, pulling out the round it contained.

“Thought so…” she muttered, holding up a blueberry next to the howler round. “Same color, almost the same size…” she added, putting the berry into the slide and closing the weapon back into the case. Putting a hasty plan together quickly, she explained it to Nick.

“You’re suggesting we let them catch us?” Nick replied, reaching to help her up. Judy nodded her response. “I don’t like it…it’s dangerous… Even acting… my fangs are still sharp y’know…” Nick refuted, as Judy handed him the howler round, pausing to put a hand on his arm, her eyes drawing his attention.

“I trust you Nick, you’re not gonna hurt me.” she said, her brow raised, “Do you trust me?” Nick watched her eyes, the determined and confident polish they emitted, forcing a nod from him.

“I tipped the train, didn’t I?” he said with a sigh, tucking the round into his shirt pocket, concealing it as best he could.

“Let’s go, before they block the exit!” she said. Nick quickly shoved the statue in from of the light, put an arm around Judy, and they hobbled toward the door.

 

 

_She watched his tail as it swished, her eyes leading her up to his pants, along his shirt, and down his arm, his paw against her chest, pinning her to the ground._

_“You were right Nick… it… was too dangerous…” she thought, wishing she had listened to him._

 

 

                Judy ran to Nick as he hit the ground, blueberry plastered across the side of his face. She put a paw on his arm, shaking him slightly as he growled.

“No Nick! Don’t do this. Fight it!” she said. Nick let out a single quiet laugh at her acting, overcast by Bellwether’s taunting. Judy turned to start running as Nick tried his best to recreate the glimpse of what they had seen Manchas go through. Getting down on all fours, he chased after Judy. She ducked behind a stuffed deer, kicking it toward him to slow him down.

                The stuffed model crashed against Nick’s chest. Still playing at being savage, he ripped it to shreds, pausing briefly as Judy continued her getaway, taunting Bellwether the entire time. The pain in her leg made her miss a step, falling next to the wall of the circular pit exhibit. She scrambled to get closer to the wall, staring at the fake grass in front of her, waiting for Nick to put the finishing touches on their performance, hoping the pen was still recording, and not too full of other sound bites to capture everything Bellwether was saying.

                The grass rustled after a moment, parting, as Nick’s snarling face poked through it. She looked him in the eyes, startled slightly by his entrance. Even knowing it was an act, his emergence was still unsettling. Every moment that passed, she became more unnerved, as the look in his eye was different than usual. His pupils were dilated, and his growl was much more convincing than before. Her nose started to twitch as she glanced down to his pocket, seeing a wet stain, as she thought about the deer hitting him. A wave of cold fear washed over her, her heart raced, as it dawned on her.  She had broken the capsule when she threw the mannequin at him.

“Oh no… Nick…no…” she pleaded, shaking her head, apologizing with her sad, fearful tone, realizing her mistake, all too late, backing away as he bore down on her.

“Bye-bye bunny…” Bellwether gloated, her insidious voice adding layers to Judy’s terror.

                Nick lunged at her, clamping his jaw around her neck. She tried to scream, but his grip was too tight for more than a strained gasp to escape her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, trying not to lose sight of his, her stare, terrified, and teaming with regret. He shook her about wildly, his teeth cutting into the side of her neck and throat, tearing holes in both. His jaw released, flinging her against the wall, smashing her hip painfully in the process, dropping her pen at her side, as she slumped down after the impact. Unbridled fear drove her to skitter away, but she couldn’t move, intense pain shooting through her from her shattered hip, and the deep cut. She tried to breath, choking as her throat bubbled with blood. Putting her hand around her throat, all she could do was watch, as what was once her friend, stalked ever closer, unable to control himself, unable to stop, no longer himself, nothing more than a savage beast.

“I… I’m sorry Nick… ” she thought, as he stared her down, she apologized for every step he took. Blood running over her paw, gasping for each breath, she couldn’t run, or fend him off, she knew, it was over. Her chest burned, begging her for air, but she couldn’t draw enough through into her slowly drowning lungs. He stopped beside her, looking her over, sniffing about wildly, scratching at her shirt. Her heart raced faster, his claws breaking buttons, cutting into her skin. As the bottom of her shirt draped down, exposing her trembling stomach, she panted faster in anticipation of what would happen. “We both know what’s about to happen Nick… even if you don’t understand what you’re doing…” she nervously stammered her breath, taking in what little air she could, thinking about it, as he sniffed frantically around her bloody scrapes, “…just… do it…” as the quakes from her gut emanated through the rest of her.

               He brought a paw down on her chest, pinning her to the ground. “At least… I don’t have to watch…” she thought as the paw blocked her view. The thought brought a panicked smile to her face for a moment, thinking that Nick was still trapped somewhere inside this malicious fox, trying to spare her some agony, but it was quickly erased. Her heart pumped to a breaking point, as his lip peeled back, nose wrinkling, bearing his teeth as he lowered his head. Her jaw slowly fell open, jittery at the sensation of his teeth pushing against her, as they sank into the soft flesh and fur of her stomach. Closing her eyes as an intense pain shot through her, eventually becoming too much, forcing her eyes open, as air rushed into the gaping wound. She could only watch as he tore her away, piece by piece, motivated by instinctual hunger. “I’m sorry… You trusted me… and I let you down…” she thought, her eyes burning as they welled with tears. “But.. I still trust you… you aren’t the one… doing this…”

                As he slowly chewed through her, she glanced around, seeing Bellwether, through his swishing tail, standing proudly at the lip of the pit, laughing as she turned to walk away. “It… wasn’t suppose to… end like this…” she thought, the last few minutes flashing before her. He stopped at the sound of the laughter, craning his neck around to see where it came from, his face dripping with blood and sinew, before turning back to the hole he had carved. “She did this to you… to us… you wouldn’t do this… if you… could help it” she thought, feeling the weight of his paw on her chest, moving her eyes across his form. She struggled to move her quivering hand from her throat, placing it on the back of his paw. He shook it off, scratching at her again, tearing her shirt more, ripping fur away from her chest, but she persisted, placing it again.  “You were right Nick… it… was too dangerous…” she thought, wishing she had listened to him.

                She twitched slightly as his fangs grazed her spine. She was well past a point of feeling pain, but it brought tears to her eyes never the less. “I shouldn’t have come back…” she thought, unable to speak to him, “You would have hated me… the city would still be in danger… but at least this wouldn’t have happened…”  she continued, blood trickling down her side, from her open belly, coating her left paw, and pooling around the pen. He dug in deep again, his teeth catching on a twitching muscle, tearing it with a tug, severing her ability to breathe, what little she was.

“I thought… dying… would hurt… more…” she thought, as her vision blurred and cleared again, looking down at the side of his face, “This was my fault… my plan… I screwed up… I’m sorry I did this to you…” her mind filled with what might come after this was over. “If the serum wears off… when you’re… you again… I hope… you don’t remember any of this… or maybe… I hope it never wears off… ” as tears flowed down the side of her face. “How…? Would you… live with yourself… knowing…?”

“I don’t care Nick…” mustering the strength to raise her left paw under his arm, gently grasping at his sleeve, marking it with a red stain, “I don’t care what’s happening… because I know it’s not you… I forgive you…” her nose twitched as tears streamed over the bridge of it, “I don’t blame you…” he continued his ravenous chomping, sloshing her innards around. “I don’t care if you… hate me for making this mistake… but don’t blame yourself…” watching his head bob, ears flicking curiously as he made a meal of her. She felt a tremendous pulse surge through her, bringing with it a sweeping chill, as her heart gave the last of what it could. She welcomed it, not wanting to think more, about what the future might have waiting, for the friend she never expected to meet.

 “This isn’t you Nick… just… please… when…if… don’t blame yourself… for what I did…” her thought swirling in her mind, dizzy, her life slipping away, her paw too weak to hold his sleeve any longer, sliding to his elbow, and dropping onto the pen with a wet splash. He stopped eating, pulling away to look about slowly, his ears flicking at the sound made by the small plastic carrot. Bits of her fur-covered skin hung from his teeth, blood soaking his snout, before his instincts called him back. “Please… please… don’t… blame… your-” her own thoughts becoming too abstract to follow, as her life faded away. The last thing she heard, over the sloppy sounds of his chewing, was the playback from the pen, her blood soaking through gaps in the plastic, slowly shorting it out.

“And af[KREECH} we’re done…”

“…you can wa[CHRIP] away knowing…”

“[BZZZ]ou were right… all along…”

“I really am [POP]st a dumb bunny…[ZZZTzz]”   

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this is too obvious a story right? It's probably been done a dozen times, and probably better, but... after reading the submission rules in their omnibus, one of ZNN's red flags stuck with me, "a story all about Nick going savage and eating Judy in great detail." (last page of the omnibus) and this story started to develop itself, getting clearer every day. I had to write it out to stop thinking about it, as it was turning my stomach, but some people like this kind of thing, so I posted it as well. I haven't gone into as much detail as I've seen... because I still tried to keep it tasteful, besides, if you ship them like I do... what I've seen is heartbreaking and traumatic, I actually stopped writing it a couple times because my hands were shaking.
> 
> If these thoughts don't start fading faster, I may go into a short series afterwards, in a city gone to hell... I'd rather not though.
> 
> Anyway, comments and critiques are always welcome, even if you just want to call me a sick bastard.
> 
> V-----I promised a 4th wall joke----V  
> http://ayb-abtu.deviantart.com/art/ZootopiaAU-The-Dark-Ending-Soaking-in-Foregiveness-684883192  
> ^for a better look at the joke, see the DA comment frame.^
> 
> Judy and Nick (shocked after reading it)  
> Judy: "Well... I'm glad it didn't happen THAT way! ... Why did we just read that?"  
> Nick: (shrug) "Morbid curiosity...?"  
> Judy: "Hunh... Soooo.... did I... taste good?"  
> Nick: (smirk, nod) "Mmhmm"  
> Judy: "I hope I gave you indigestion..."  
> Nick: (repeatedly smacking lips)


End file.
